


Как исполняются мечты

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: "Ты свози её на Луну ради меня, обещаешь?"





	Как исполняются мечты

Райли Андерсен смотрит в небо.

На пульте мигают огоньки, цифры сменяют друг друга. Райли не обращает на них внимания. Сейчас за этими цифрами следит столько глаз, столько рук удерживают в равновесии сложный процесс запуска, что от неё самой почти ничего не зависит. Она должна только сохранять спокойствие, ровно дышать и не терять головы.

Внутри её сознания это тоже все понимают. Страх, Гнев и Брезгливость выкручивают тумблеры в предельные позиции, балансируют на острие иглы, и растущий ужас сменяется злостью на саму себя, а потом приходит презрение к мгновению паники. Короткий взгляд на монитор телеметрии: пульс снова ровный, Райли собрана и готова ко всему.

В наушниках Хьюстон прогоняет предстартовую проверку, Райли привычно отвечает: все системы в норме, слышу вас хорошо… Центральный экран на пульте — вид с курсовой камеры, и его целиком заполняет синяя бездна полудня над мысом Канаверал.

Где-то внутри её головы шар воспоминаний попадает в свет прожектора: маленькая Райли лежит в траве, смотрит в небо и боится в него упасть. Боится — и в то же время очень хочет, потому что там, за мягкой голубой лазурью, скрывается звёздная тьма, полная тайн, которые обязательно нужно разгадать… Конечно, это воспоминание подкинул Страх. Он хочет как лучше, но не умеет по-другому. Райли моргает, трясёт головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли. В Центре Управления объявляют минуту до запуска, и Райли точно знает, что нужно успеть сделать за эту минуту. Каждое движение её рук отрепетировано, как балет, каждое действие просчитано и доведено до полного автоматизма. Последние проверки, последние тесты критических полётных систем. Райли нажимает кнопки, и пятеро эмоций видят на экране её руку в массивной перчатке космического скафандра. Им хорошо видна сдвоенная нашивка на тыльной стороне её ладони: надписи «NASA» и «Роскосмос», чуть ниже два миниатюрных флага впритык друг к другу, а между ними — силуэт ракеты, похожий на иглу, сшивающую разорванную ткань.

Огоньки на пульте горят зелёным, и Страх продолжает удерживать свой тумблер на высокой отметке, не давая Райли расслабиться, заставляя её внимательно проверять показания каждого прибора. Она нервничает, её руки начинают дрожать, и тогда Радость понимает: пора. Момент настал. Она смотрит на Печаль, та молча кивает в ответ. Они обе знают, что сейчас следует сделать. Не бывает мелочей, когда речь идёт об исполнении детской мечты. Это как музыка, в которой не должно быть ни фальшивых нот, ни пропущенных аккордов. Радость встаёт, осторожно снимает с полки хрупкий тусклый шар, когда-то давным-давно найденный на самом краю над пропастью Забвения. Он — последний в своём роде и давно должен был бы рассыпаться в пыль, но его удерживает в сохранности сложное переплетение жёлтых и синих нитей, бегущих по его поверхности, цепляющихся друг за друга. И Радости, и Печали пришлось очень постараться, чтобы уберечь такое старое воспоминание, пронести его через все эти годы, и вот нужный момент наконец наступил.

Радость осторожно подбрасывает шар, чтобы тот попал прямо в луч яркого света, и на экране вдруг оживает образ, который Райли, казалось, успела давно и надёжно забыть.

Там на заднем дворе её старого дома стоит космическая тележка на песенном ходу, всегда готовая к путешествию в неизвестность. А в ней — верный помощник и друг, беззаботный кото-слоно-дельфин. Он распевает песни и добродушно смеётся, и ничто на свете не может навредить Райли, пока он летит в неведомое вместе с ней.

«Я помню, — шепчет Радость, глядя на экран. — Я обещала, Бинго-Бонго. Мы все помним, мы все очень старались ради неё, и сегодня Райли летит на Луну». Радость крепко держит Печаль за руку, та плачет и не стыдится своих слёз. Но её грусть светла. Если бы Радость умела, она поплакала бы сейчас вместе с ней.

И Райли — настоящая Райли, пилот и астронавт — улыбается, её пальцы перестают дрожать. Ничто не забыто, и прошлое никогда не исчезает насовсем. Оно, как раньше, освещает ей дорогу, помогает найти свой собственный путь.

И сейчас этот путь ведёт в небо. В наушниках слышен предстартовый отсчёт. Оператор в Хьюстоне волнуется, это слышно по его голосу, но Райли продолжает улыбаться. Она знает, что всё будет хорошо. Страха больше нет, её переполняет чистый восторг от предвкушения полёта, и когда голос в наушниках произносит «зажигание», ей на мгновение кажется, что этот голос принадлежит Бинго-Бонго, что он зовёт её вверх, в густую безоблачную синеву.

Мир заполняет грохот ракетных двигателей, мощный всплеск адреналина гасит все мысли и чувства, заставляя сердце колотиться с удвоенной быстротой. Радость и Печаль держатся за руки, глядя на экран.

Там, на экране, девочка по имени Райли исполняет мечту. Райли смотрит на небо.

И небо движется к ней навстречу.


End file.
